The present invention is directed to a topical composition for the treatment of psoriasis.
Psoriasis is a skin disease marked by the presence of small elevations of the skin as well as silvery scales. In the area where scales have been shed, tiny bleeding points called "Auspitz sign" appear. The major pathophysiological events involved in the disease process are accelerated epidermal proliferation and metabolic activity, proliferation of capillaries in the dermal region, and invasion of the dermis and epidermis by inflammatory cells.
Coal Tar and Salicylic Acid are the only two Category I drugs mentioned in the Final Monograph for dandruff, seborrheic and psoriatic drugs. There are a number of prescription products (different drug entities) that are also useful, e.g. Theophylline which arrests the proliferation of cells during the metaphase stage of cell division.
It is also known that psoriatic zones lose water 8-10 times faster than normal skin. This leads to increased metabolic rates at the expense of tissue catabolism and muscle wasting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,633 issued Jul. 1, 1980 refers to treatment of psoriasis by application of a film forming composition containing flurandrenolide. The film forming components are polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinylpyrrolidone.
French Patent Number 2539 refers to a psoriasis treatment comprising a thin plastic film, for example, vinyl polymers, polyamides or polyesters, impregnated with a corticoid.
Australian Patent Number 6218907 refers to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of psoriasis comprising coal tar and a flexible carrier material.
West German Offenleguschrift Number 297329 refers to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of localized psoriasis which comprises a copolymer of acrylic acid esters and/or methacrylic acid esters as the active agent. The composition is applied as a fine spray which forms an elastic film.
PCT Application Number 92/04019 refers to the use of 6-methoxy-2-naphthylacetic acid as a topical treatment for psoriasis.
PCT Application Number 91/02538 refers to a composition for treating keratinous tissue, e.g. psoriasis, in mammals comprising a film forming protein, a compatible reducing agent, a reactive zinc salt and at least one film-forming polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,677 issued May 2, 1989 refers to a liquid formulation for the treatment of psoriasis containing dithranol dispersed in a film forming polymer.
European Patent Application Number 223671 refers to an antipsoriatic composition containing a corticosteroid and a beta-agonist. The composition may be applied as a film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,557 issued Mar. 24, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,515 issued Mar. 11, 1986 refer to a topical solution for psoriasis treatment. The solution contains dimethyl sulfoxide, a polyalcohol, a dispersant, triethanolamine salicylate and water.
United Kingdom Patent Number 2165453 refers to a topical composition for the treatment of psoriasis which comprises dithranol distributed in the adhesive layer of a non-permeable self-adhesive film.
Japanese Patent Number 56061312 refers to an adhesive sheet for curing skin diseases which contains beta-methazone valerate in the adhesive base.